Mary Warwick
(maternal half-sister) (maternal half-brother) | spouse = | romances = Rick Forrester | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Molly Carter (maternal grandmother) Damon Warwick (paternal grandfather) Mary Warwick (paternal grandmother) | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Sarah Smythe (maternal aunt) | nieces/nephews = Lucy Romalotti (maternal half-niece) | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #084B8A | color text = white |othernames = Erica Lovejoy Margaret Warwick}} Mary Warwick (alias Erica Lovejoy; birth name Margaret Warwick by James and Maggie, later changed to Mary Warwick by Sheila) is a fictional character on the American CBS daytime soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. She was portrayed by Courtnee Draper in (2002). Storylines Mary is the daughter of Dr. James Warwick and ex-fugitive Sheila Carter. "Erica Lovejoy" was born Mary Warwick which Sheila and James's former wife Maggie Forrester fought custody over. Sheila won and took her out of town but appeared with her years later when Erica was a teenager. Erica had no idea of her mother's criminal past or her birth name. Erica was hired as Rick Forrester's babysitter and fell deeply in love with him. Rick was married to his former babysitter, who was his wife at the time, Ambrosia Moore. Erica looks through a photo album and found out her mother was married to Eric Forrester and wants her to have the life she wanted with Rick. Sheila pushed Erica to seduce Rick. Amber was addicted to pills and tequila and assaulted a police officer. She was never really there for Rick or Little Eric (who was really Amber's cousin Becky Moore's child). Sheila decided to kidnap Amber and threaten her by spilling over tequila and took her to her apartment. Sheila locked Amber in her apartment and placed a bottle of tequila on the outside making it look like a suicide. Sheila tied Amber up in a chair and Amber noticed a how to get pregnant book on the table. Sheila admit to her Erica's trying to get pregnant. Amber found a pair of scissors on the stack of newspapers and asked Sheila for some water so she could get loose. Once she did Amber went for the door but Sheila wrestled her over the couch. Stephanie Douglas and Sheila's ex lover Massimo Marone tracked her down and she booked. Stephanie had a rivalry with Sheila because Sheila went after Stephanie's husband and Rick's father Eric Forrester. Amber ran to Dr. Taylor Hayes (Stephanie's daughter-in-law and best friend) for help. Taylor went over to Eric's to alert him while Sheila was there and pointed a gun at her. Taylor and Eric told her to calm down when Eric's current wife (Stephanie's greatest rival and Taylor's major rival) Brooke Logan came out and dropped something when Sheila pointed the gun at her. Taylor ironically tried to stop her shooting herself and then Sheila shot Brooke. Eric called the police. Eric's son (not biologically) and husband of both Taylor and Brooke came. Brooke was in better condition than Taylor. The police came and Eric told Sheila to go to h*ll. Taylor was presumed dead but was still alive. Dr. Prince Omar Rashid who fell in love with Taylor called some of the best doctors from around the world to save Taylor and returned two years later. Rick and Amber broke up years after because the whole Forrester family including Rick turned against her for her lies, secrets, and schemes. Category:Warwick family Category:Carter family Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Off the show Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antihero Category:Sheila Carter's collaborators Category:Female Characters